Chapter 6: Meeting New Friends
(Dyrel and her friends open Sikowitz's classroom door and finds no-one until "Bang Bang" plays and three ladies show up behind the curtain: Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Jade West.) * Tori Vega: She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time. * She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive oh. * Vocals: You've been waiting for that. Stop, hold up, swing your bat. * See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah. * Bang bang into the room. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Bang bang all over you. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Bang bang. There goes your heart. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Back, back seat of my car. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Cat Valentine: She might've let you hold her hand in school but I'mma show you how to graduate * No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk. Just come and show me what your momma gave, oh yeah * Vocals: I heard you've got a very big shhh, mouth but don’t say a thing. * Cat Valentine: See, anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind. * Tori and Cat: Bang bang into the room. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Bang bang all over you. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Bang bang. There goes your heart. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Back, back seat of my car. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Jade West: (raps) It’s Myx moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle. It’s Jade Full Throttle, it’s oh, oh. * Swimming in The Grotto, we winning in the lotto. We dipping in the powder blue, four door. * Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood. Get a ride in the engine that could go. * Batman, robbing it, bang bang, cocking it. Queen Jade dominant, prominent. * It's me, Tori, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry. Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari. * If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging. * It ain't karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause I'm singing. * Uh, B to the A to the N to the G to the uh. B to the A to the N to the G to the hey. * Tori Vega: See, anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind. * Jade West: '''Okay. * '''Tori and Cat: Bang bang into the room. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Bang bang all over you. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Bang bang. There goes your heart. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Back, back seat of my car. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) * Bang bang into the room. ('''Vocals:' I know you want it.)'' * Bang bang all over you. ('''Vocals: '''I'll let you have it.) * Jade West: (raps) Yo, I said "Bang bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang. * Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang. * 'Tori and Cat: '''Bang bang. There goes your heart. ''(Vocals: I know you want it.) * Back, back seat of my car. (Vocals: I'll let you have it.) * Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til ya... (Vocals: Ah, hey!) (The song ends. Dyrel and her friends cheer.) Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes